In the Slytherin Dormitory
by MarcoDelMarco
Summary: Draco gets around. Potter, Weasley, but he has neglected to notice potential closer to home. It becomes much more apparent when two friends get into his secret stash of "special candy". It's going to be a long night in the Slytherin Dormitory.


(Author's notes: My friend said she didn't like the early version of this story because she sees two of the characters as fatties in her head. In mine they are burly, like football players. Just wanted to make it clear that they are suppose to be smexy, as this is a dirty slashy fanfics.)

**In the Slytherin Dormitory**

As Draco treaded down the cold stone corridor towards the hidden entrance to the Slytherin dorm, double checking to make sure his pants were zipped up, his thoughts turned to the ratty old potions book in which he had found the recipe for Love Frogs. He didn't know what kind of person thinks up a thing like that, but by god he was glad that they had. Whatever happened to that old book? As he uttered the password he made a mental note to track it down and see if there were any other fun formulas in there. The idea of finding something even better than a chocolate treat that made people your sex slave caused his loins to stir again despite just returning from his biweekly fuck fest with Potter. However, he had to try and suppress his physical signs of desire abruptly because Crabbe and Goyle were both in the dormitory crouched down at the foot of Draco's bed.

"What are you lug heads doing?"

"Umm…"Crabbe turned to Malfoy revealing an open trunk and a chocolate covered face.

"Uh, hee hee, hey there Draco." Goyle said, also with a chocolate covered face and eyes hazy from the potion that was hidden within.

"Unicorn turds," Malfoy thought, "Those idiots will just eat anything won't they? It's like living with a couple of two year old. I can't leave anything out without them sticking it in their mouths!"

The blond teen looked down at his dimwitted friends with a mixture of distain and bemusement. Those enchanted chocolate frogs weren't easy to make, and it looked like they ate what was left of his stash. He quickly turned to make sure the door was locked, it wouldn't due to have someone walk by and see his drugged up friends.

"Oh well, maybe since they're both so damn big the potion won't affect them as a badly."

The two of them were now facing him on the emerald green carpet, and Draco noticed that the love potions effects were now taking their hold on his lackeys' anatomies. Despite their slight stupor, the two of them were growing very, very excited at Draco's presence. Their pants tightened and their thick fingers fumbled instinctually at the buttons on their trousers as the two of them stood up in unison.

It dawned on Draco just how very large his friends were. Both were at least a head taller than he and had a good thirty pounds of mostly muscle on him. They usually lumbered behind him so he didn't get a good look very often, but now he saw how burly they were. When they had been first years the two of them had just been fat, and now where that chub had been there was now bulky muscle. They weren't lean like Potter of the ginger, they were now what the muggles called bear cubs. This size difference was becoming abundantly clear as the increasingly aroused Crabbe and Goyle made their way to him.

"What, err," They were now down to their under garments, "what are your guys doing?" They were now on either side of him, and Draco could feel lightly fuzzy chest and two massive members pressing up against his sides. It would seem that height and weight weren't the only areas where his dimwitted cohorts were large.

Crabbe's tongue was circling Draco's ear as Goyle's lips pressed roughly against the pale skin of his neck. Draco weighed his options. He could, if need be, whip out his wand before they whipped out their "wands" and stun them until the memory charm kicked in. They would wake up sore and confused, but then again he wasn't so sure if it were possible for thing one and thing two to be any more confused than they usually were. He could do that or, as a large hand firmly gripped his buttocks, he could just go with the flow. He was still hot from his encounter with Potter after all, and the two wizards undoing his belt were just what he needed them to be then: young, dumb, and full of cum.

"All right then," Draco gently broke free, "If we're going to do this we're going to do it my way."

The horny twosome nodded their heads and followed Draco to his bed. The green silken covers with the silver edge were tucked tightly so that they didn't even rumple when their own threw himself down. Draco slowly removed his clothing, first his crisp white shirt then his pitch black pants. As always he left on his school boy tie, just for the kink of it. When he got to down to his boxers he halted his strip tease and motioned for Crabbe and Goyle to join him on the four poster. They obediently complied, just as they always did. And as the bulky boys pressed their muscular frames against Draco's lean figure, he slipped off his final bit of clothing revealing his own throbbing man meat.

They were now three naked bodies writhing on silk sheets, each trying to caress every possible inch of the other two. Draco positioned himself between his buddies and pulled them close. The young blond buried his face in Crabbe's pecks, lightly biting his nipples causing a guttural moan to slip from between Crabbe's lips. While Draco licked his friends hard pecks, a hard part of Goyle was rubbing between the cheeks of his ass, aching to enter.

Draco Malfoy was not one to play favors, so he devised a plan to satisfy both Crabbe and Goyle, the two people he had shard most of his life with, then and there. He gently pushed himself in Crabbe's chest, slowly inserting the young man's member within his ass. He took a moment to get used to the sensation of having his friend within him, then turned to Goyle and surprisingly encouraged him to follow suit.

Malfoy had fucked Potter. Malfoy had fucked Weasley. But Draco Malfoy had never, ever taken a dick so hard and so eager as Crabbe's or Goyle's, and there he was taking both of them as once. He lay on Crabbe's hard chest, feeling the six pack underneath his back, as Crabbe entered him. As a usual top this was exciting and interesting. He was not one to play favorites, and as Goyle gently slid himself in as well, Draco felt himself become lost in passion. His two friend's cocks were double-stuffing him, the heat from their lust was intense, and Draco had never felt so full. Full of passion, of love, or life. The two cocks slide in and out of him on the silken sheets in perfect unison. As one was leaving the other was entering, leaving Draco Malfoy's rectum with a continual feeling of penetration.

This passionate, sensual escapade went on for some time before a sweaty, moaning Malfoy felt his two comrades both release within him. As with everything, they did it together and in unison. He knew this was a night to remember, and one they would soon forget. He bit his lip to keep from screaming out as he shot his seed all over Crabbe's young chest hair.

"So guys," Draco said with heavy sultry breath, "How was it?"

Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other, a silent message passing between the dim eyes.

"It was…fun."Crabbe said.

"A real…experience." Goyle continued, "I hope we can do as much tomorrow ."

"T-tomorrow?" Malfoy stammered confused. How could they possibly remember this tomorrow? Draco, despite the soreness from just having two cocks within him, looked over the edge of his bed to his trunk. He could just barely make out the outline of some rather egger chocolate frogs, ready to be consumed and two chocolate bar wrappers.

"Wait," He managed to utter as he stood up, dripping from behind, "You two…weren't under the spell of the love potion?"

Crabbe and Goyle exchanged knowing smirks.

"No," Goyle said, "we just figured you could use some…err,"

"Relaxation." Crabbe finished. The two of them gave him wide, knowing toothy grins.

Draco had spent so much time plowing people he normally never ,ever would have gotten that he completely ignored the two burly young men who were more than egger to satisfy him. How could he have been so blind? Well, he pulled the two of them close, as least he knew now. And he too put on a huge grin.

"So," Malfoy asked, "You guys up for round two?"

The two big blokes locked eyes and nodded. Tonight was going to be a long, long night in the Slytherin dormitory. 


End file.
